


fanart for lotus of the three waters

by nissabug



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Art, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nissabug/pseuds/nissabug
Summary: fanart for stepichu’s fic lotus of the three waters!!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	fanart for lotus of the three waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stepichu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepichu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lotus of the Three Waters: Fangs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384932) by [stepichu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepichu/pseuds/stepichu). 



> i wasn’t sure how else to post this lol  
> hope you like it!!


End file.
